


In Our Bed

by quicksparrows



Series: Side by Side – Chrobin [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom and his beloved tactician have a moment of distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Bed

Ada falls silent, and it’s so sudden that Chrom has to roll over in bed to look her way. One moment they’d been talking jovially, poking fun and this and that, and now there’s something just beyond his reach, so maddeningly close that his fingertips swipe air when they should brush skin. Which is absurd, he thinks – she’s there, he can touch her, and he _does_ touch her, but it feels as though there’s a gulf between them still. She’s there but she’s not _there_. It’s as though she’s suddenly closed off to him.

And worse, he doesn’t know why.

“Ada?” he says, soft and tentative.

Ada doesn’t respond for a moment, but she sits up in bed and looks at him, eyes dark and serious.

“Did you just… did you just _fart_ in our _bed_?”

Chrom pauses. Well, she’s not wrong, but he’d barely noticed himself.

“Yes?”

Ada is silent again for a beat, and then she says, barely above a whisper: “ _Ew.”_

**Author's Note:**

> For babby, who asked me about Chrom's farts this morning.


End file.
